nuestro amor es para siempre
by keri01
Summary: a punto de pedir la mano de la mujer que ama es mandado a una mision... pero regresara pronto...no?....primer fic de naruto sean buenos y dejen un review


Bueno bueno acá estoy yo de nuevo con un fic nuevo

Esta vez de otro de mis animes favoritos: naruto, si ya se que deje un fic a medias de shaman king... pero es que…bueno ya les explicare al final del capi

Inner: yaya dale que la gente no tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para perderlo contigo

Keri: ¬¬ no se a quien prefiero a nickoll (para quien no ha leído mi otro fic nickoll es mi espíritu acompañante) o a ti ¬¬

Inner: a Nickoll la puedes encerrar en su tablilla, de mi no puedes liberarte jajaja estoy dentro de tu mente mwajajaja

Keri: por lo mismo que puedo deshacerme de ti con una simple visita al psiquiatra sabes… el psicólogo ya me mando ahí TT, no se preocupen solo es una simple depresión

Inner: si e igual dejaste de ir hace mas de dos meses ¬¬

Keri. Que quieres que haga, mis horarios no me permiten poder ir, deberías estar contenta por que si voy desapareces

Inner: yayaya cansas…

Keri: solo te tomare la palabra en lo del fic es hora de que comience

Aparece keri con su ya conocido traje de presentadora (falda corta negra, blusa blanca con corbata de moño rojo y un chaleco negro encima

Keri: damas y caballeros! Niños y niñas! Seres raros también! (repito no soy homo fóbica) tengo el honor de presentar una nueva creación de keri producciones, dirigida, producida y escrita por …MI!!! Con ustedes…

"_**Nuestro amor es para siempre"**_

Aclaración: ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (que mas quisiera), le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto-sama

Los primeros rayos del sol, atenuados por las cortinas, iluminaban levemente la habitación, impactándole en el rostro. Él despertó, abrió los ojos lentamente, sonrió; como no hacerlo si por primera vez en su vida no despertaba solo en su cama, a su lado descansaba _ella_; se sentía feliz, pues _ella _era la persona que mas amaba, y estaba seguro que ella le correspondía. Jamás podría creer como es que en tanto tiempo jamás se dio cuenta de que ella le quería y menos aún como no se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella "_si no fuera por aquel incidente" _ se repetía mentalmente al mismo tiempo que reía para sí. Después de ambos declararse sus sentimientos ambos se encontraban tan felices, y un año después de eso, la noche anterior, el le había propuesto matrimonio, ella no lo dudo ni un segundo y le contesto un "¡SI!" mientras se le lanzaba encima abrazándolo muy feliz, y esa misma noche ambos se entregaron en cuerpo y alma.

Ella abrió lentamente los ojos y así el pudo apreciar esos hermosos ojos lavanda que adoraba.

-Ohayo…Hinata…-pronuncio dedicándole una tierna sonrisa

Ella se sobresalto un poco, busco en la otra mitad de la cama, pues se imag8inaba que lo de la noche solo había sido un sueño, el mas maravilloso sueño que hubiera tenido, pero no era real, y eso la lleno de una enorme alegría.

-Ohayo…Naruto-kun-dijo mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de su amado, deseaban que eso momento se volviera eterno, pero ellos sabían que desgraciadamente eso no podía ser, así que, aprovechando que aun era temprano y que era domingo, mientras naruto ordenaba un poco la habitación, hinata decidió tomar un baño, luego mientras se cambiaba fue naruto quien se bañó, se cambio y minutos después estaban listos para salir y así lo hicieron. Aun no había mucha gente caminando a pesar de ser las 7 de la mañana pues era domingo solo algunos pasos sobre los tejados, seguro de ninjas que regresaban de alguna misión o de entrenar, era muy común encontrarse con algunos cuantos en el camino (n.a: después de todo es una aldea de ninjas no?). Cuando estuvieron cerca de la mansión Hyuuga naruto noto que hinata estaba muy tensa.

- que te ocurre hinata te encuentras bien?

- es que…otô-san no se como lo tome…

- no te preocupes hinata hoy mismo en la noche iré a hablar con el dattebayo!!!

- en serio naruto-kun?

- claro que si Hinata-chan… le iré a hablar sobre nuestro matrimonio- trataba de mostrarse seguro pero en verdad que sentía algo de miedo ir a ver a Hiashi, pero por hinata era capaz de ir al mismo demonio si fuera necesario- ya veras que todo va a salir bien dattebayo.

- Arigato…naruto-kun…-hinata le dedico esa sonrisa que solo ella le podía dar y que hacia que el se sintiese tan bien.

-bueno ya casi llegamos…será mejor avisar a tu padre que hoy en la noche vendré a hablar con el…

- naruto- dijo un ninja que apareció de repente- la hokage precisa verte en estos momentos

- nani?! Para que?! ¿Por qué justo ahora?!

- no se pero te quiere en su oficina inmediatamente…

- no te preocupes naruto-kun… yo le avisare a mi padre que iras a hablar con el hoy _"aunque la verdad no se ni como U"_…nn

- bueno…esta bien…iré de inmediato-le dijo al ninja que luego de esto desapareció en un ¡puf!- hinata nos vemos luego dattebayo!- y se despidieron con un tierno beso en los labios.

Luego de que naruto partiera rumbo ala oficina de la hokage hinata se dirigió de nuevo hacia su casa de la cual estaba muy cerca; al llegar se encontró con algunas criadas quienes no se extrañaron de verla llegar a esa hora pues pensaron que había salido a entrenar como lo hacia siempre, mientras se dirigía a su habitación se encontró con su padre que ya estaba despierto desde hace mucho y se había preguntado donde estaba hinata pues no la había visto llegar la noche anterior y en la mañana no la vio salir en ningún momento.

- e-e o-ohayo…otô-san...

- ohayo hinata... fuiste a entrenar? No te vi salir…esta mañana…- no la iba interrogar solo quería que ella le dijera la verdad (n.a: que?! Es que de verdad que me molesta que en muchos fics pongan a hiashi como un maldito desgraciado, para mi no lo es además en lo poco que se ve de sus ultimas apariciones en naruto –el relleno creo- se ve que ya toma en cuenta hinata y parece que ya no la subestima)

- es q-que ayer estuve en casa de sa-sakura –san…y bueno se me hi-i-zo tarde y ella se ofreció para que pudiera pasar la noche con ella

- mmm…bueno vete a alistar que Hanabi ya regreso de su entrenamiento y solo faltas para que puedan servir el desayuno…

- etto… hai otô-san c-con su permiso…

- "_se que no es cierto…-soltó un suspiro-…es que aun no confías en tu padre hinata?...espero que pronto puedas hacerlo…"_

Mientras hinata se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse y ponerse algo mas cómodo (llevaba su vestimenta ninja) pues ese día no tenia misión alguna, ella y su equipo habían regresado de una el día anterior

- "_bueno… así al menos tendré tiempo para avisarle de esta noche, espero que todo salga bien"_

000con naruto000

Corría a toda prisa sobre los tajados de Konoha pues sea lo que fuera lo que quisiera la hokage esperaba terminar pronto y alistarse para lo de la noche. Cuando llego a la torre y se acerco a la oficina Shizune le dijo que pasara inmediatamente.

- hoy no anda de buenas…

- je eso no es novedad nee-chan…-entro a la oficina- ¡OHAYO OBAA-CH…-se detuvo, Tsunade traía una cara de enfado que daba miedo (n.a: mas d lo que ya da siempre … / tsunade: hey!! Mocosa del demonio/ Keri (n.a): pues prefiero ser mocosa que una vieja amargada!! Tengo 18 añitos y estoy en la flor de mi juventud…uh eso me sonó a gai-sensei…mejor me voy al fic antes de que me ponga mas rara / inner keri: se puede/ Keri ¬¬)- etto ohayo…nnUU

- ¬¬…ohayo…¡DONDE RAYOS ESTABAS LLEVO UN BUEN RATO ESPERANDOTE!!

- ehh…etto…yo….

- nah ya no importa… naruto…necesito que vayas d a una misión en el país del agua... toma – le lanzo un pergamino – acá dice que es lo que tienes que hacer…

- pero baa-chan por que justo ahora tenia algo muy importante que hacer en la noche!

- mira naruto acá las ordenes las doy yo además nos pagan por esto así que será mejor que canceles tus planes de hoy y cumplas la misión

- grrr… esta bien… "tendré que decirle a hinata que no podré ir a hablar hoy con su padre…"

- bien eso es todo puedes retirarte…

Luego de que Naruto salio de la oficina de la hokage esta cogió el periódico a su costado y lo abrió en la pagina donde salían los resultados de la lotería…_1525 0813 5155… _lo comparo con el billete que tenia… _1525 0813 5155_

- solo espero que esto no tenga relación contigo naruto…

000de vuelta con naruto000

Naruto ya había terminado de alistar sus cosas para salir de misión, se dirigía a casa de hinata para avisarle que no podría ir esa noche, aunque tenia miedo de verdad deseaba hablar con hiashi sobre sus sentimientos hacia hinata y para pedir la mano de esta formalmente, pero ahora debido a la misión tendría que esperar hasta regresar, no demoraría mucho un semana a lo mas…según el pergamino la misión consistía en vigilar el intercambio de alguna mercancía en las fronteras del país del agua. En su camino hacia la mansión se encontró con hinata quien había salido a hacer algunas compras

- Naruto-kun! nn!- se dirigió corriendo hacia el- para que te quería ver hokage-sama

- bueno de eso quería hablarte...hinata-chan...baa-chan me ha mandado a una misión y pues no podré ir esta noche a hablar con tu padre...gomen

- ah…-algo triste-…bueno aun no había encontrado la manera de avisarle a otô-san sobre lo de hoy así que no habrá problema solo espero que regreses pronto…te voy a extrañar mucho…

- si yo también hinata-chan… es una misión simple regresare pronto y entonces si hablare con tu padre ya veras dattebayo!!

- hai…nn…-hinata acompaño a naruto hasta las puertas de la aldea - eh-eh-por alguna razón sentía que no quería despedirse de el

- bueno… creo que ya debo partir. Mientras mas rápido me vaya mas rápido regresare no crees? Dattebayo- el también sentía esa extraña sensación de no querer partir- hasta pronto…hinata –chan

- hasta pronto naruto-kun…-entonces ambos no pudieron contener esas ganas enormes de darse un gran abrazo y un se dieron un largo beso, había algo, algo que los inquietaba, no querían separarse pero naruto debía partir ya

- sayonara hinata…

- sayonara naruto…

Keri: Bueno eso es todo por hoy, se que es muy cortito pero no quiero aburrirlos en el primer capi además me pareció un buen final para el capi. Si ya se debieron aparecer más personajes pero ya los pondré pronto…

Inner keri: ja ya era hora ando aburrida…

Keri: psiquiatra…

Inner keri: oo!

Keri: así esta mejor…bueno espero que les haya gustado así que por favor si ven ese botoncito allá abajo a la izquierda háganle clic en go y déjenme un review

Criticas sugerencias, felicitaciones, tomatazos, veneno, amenazas de muerte, todo se acepta, menos virus que si no como subo luego el próximo capi TT…bueno eso es todo bye, dejen review please.


End file.
